The Analysis Core supports the scientific objectives of the four research projects of the POI Research Program Project Grant primarily through data management and statistical analysis services. In this role, and through collaboration with Optimization Core and other Program Project investigators, the Analysis Core will apply and interpret statistical techniques for analyzing research project data to support the development of a chronic care treatment for smoking. Services provided by the Analytic Core include: 1) cleaning, preparing (e.g., scoring of measures), documenting, and sharing of research project data for subsequent statistical analysis; 2) conducting statistical analyses to address primary and secondary aims associated with the research projects, including analysis of key outcomes for the research projects using a variety of approaches: mixed effects regression models as appropriate for single endpoint, longitudinal binary, and continuous outcomes to examine main and interaction effects; mediational analyses that permit identification of surrogate outcome variables and investigate the mechanism of treatment effects; identification and application of techniques to synthesize results across multiple outcomes, particularly in the screening stages of the Multiphase Optimization Strategy (MOST) approach; and implementation of cost-effectiveness analyses that will permit evaluation of treatment outcomes in relation to cost of treatment; and 3) coordinating and consulting with Project Leaders and Core Directors to develop analytic plans that ensure analyses address clinically and substantively important research goals and that integrate findings across projects. Members of the Analytic Core will meet regularly with investigators to ensure the scientific integrity of the implementation of the research plan, to monitor and discuss overall progress as well as specific project needs, and to make decisions related to prioritization and allocation of resources provided by the Analysis Core.